


I Love You

by Ephemera_pop (Alex_Draven)



Category: Popslash
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-05
Updated: 2006-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/pseuds/Ephemera_pop





	

They didn't always say it in words. The way Joey sees it, it's implicit in every note on the fridge, every phone call, even the ones that just say 'gone over to my mom's – back before bedtime' or 'Babe – can you pick up some coffee on the way home?' It's right there when he packs her favorite earrings for her business trips and when she drives him to the airport for his. It's clear in the way she picks up their baby girl, casual, easy, gentle, and the way she passes Bri to him with a quick smiling kiss.


End file.
